Little Brothers Are A Gift Aren't They?
by CalicoCas
Summary: Dean is too scared to accept his feelings for Cas, so maybe Sam needs to meddle a little. He gives Cas some instructions and then sends him on his way to steal his brother's heart.
1. Chapter 1

'Dean.' Dean jumped up at the sound of his name coming from the angel's mouth, who had appeared behind him.

'Jesus Cas, why do you always feel like giving me a heart attack.'

Castiel titled his head slightly, 'I do not believe- I- Your heart seems fine?' He asked, confused with Dean's statement.

'It's an expression, why are you here?'

'I spoke with Sam earlier.'

Dean held his hands up next to his chest, 'And?'

'And he told me to tell you something. He told me to tell you, get the hell out of the closet and just stick it up the angel's ass. I am not sure as to what this means, because it doesn't appear you are stuck in a closet? Also what does he wish for you to stick up my-' before Cas could finish Dean had his hand clasped over his mouth. He tried to peel Dean's hands away so he could finish his sentence but Dean wouldn't budge.

'Okay, one, those are both also expressions, two, I am not sticking anything up your ass.' His face had flushed a furious red since Cas started talking and his eyes were looking everywhere but Cas' face. He pulled his hand back.

'But Sam said it was urgent, although now you're acting as if it weren't.' Castiel asked in confusion, his head tilting again.

'That's because Sam doesn't have a clue about what is and what isn't urgent.' Dean snapped, he was annoyed, because what was Sam thinking. He wasn't gay and certainly not for Cas, right?

'Dean. I still do not understand, please do explain to me.'

'No Cas.' He stated, but when he turned around and saw Cas giving him the confused puppy eyes he sighed deeply. 'Sam thinks I, you know, like you.' If his flush would have disappeared, it would have now come back full force.

He jumped up when he felt a hand pinching his ass. 'CAS!' he shrieked, he hadn't seen the angel standing behind him. Dean whipped around. 'What the hell-' then it struck him, 'Sam told you to do that didn't he?' he then sighed, already knowing the answer.

'He might have suggested it to me.'

'What did he, so nicely, suggest you more to do.'

Cas thought about it for a moment, 'He also suggested me kissing you, slapping your rear, which I still don't understand, pressing myself up against you and biting your neck.'

Dean stared with wide eyes, 'And you were willing to do those things to me?'

'Well since the pizza man also seemed to perform actions of such nature to the babysitter, whom he loved, it seemed very much fitting.'

Dean swallowed hard. Did Cas just say, that he wanted to do… No of course he didn't mean that, he didn't know what he meant, he was an angel after all.

'I was very aware of what I meant, Dean.' Cas then spoke up and Dean realised he had read his thoughts. The angel was slightly fiddling with his trenchcoat, seeming nervous.

'Cas? Cas, what is this.'

The angel shifted a little, but then took a full step forward, invading Dean's personal space. They were really close now, their chests only mere inches apart. If one of them were to lean forward, they would be touching, and not just with their chests.

Dean was breathing hard, but kept his eyes locked on Cas'. Then Cas closed the distance between them and pressed their lips together tentatively, their noses brushing, until Cas tilted his head.

Dean felt a shiver run down his spine and closed his eyes, Cas following him suit. Slowly he started moving his lips against Cas', surprised by himself for not breaking away immediately. Maybe he was gay? Maybe he didn't care so much anymore, because Castiel's lips were rough but so soft and they fit perfectly against his.

He sighed and deepened the kiss more, Cas responding happily and moving along. Dean took Cas' hands and laid them around his neck, quickly one hand found its way to the hair at the base of his neck, the other holding onto his neck. His own hands he let rest on Cas' hips under his waistcoat.

And that's how they stood for a while, just tasting each other, enjoying how it felt. Little did they know Sam peeked through the window, a proud smile crossing his face when he saw his big brother had finally accepted his feelings. 'Good for you, Dean.' He muttered and quickly went back to his own motel room.

After what felt like ages, the angel and the hunter finally broke apart, resting their foreheads together and just drinking in each other's presence.

'Dean?'

'Yeah Cas?'

'I would very much love to do that again.'

'Then let's do it again.'


	2. Chapter 2

They were hunting down a big vampire nest and had called in Cas' help, who was now standing in the room while Dean was cleaning their weapons. Sam was on a supply run, saying something about need more apples, always with his urge to be healthy.

'I'm going to go down to the garage to put everything back in the Impala, you mind to carry some?'

Castiel immediately stepped forward and held up his arms.

'Thanks dude.'

They carried the weapons down to the impala and Dean opened the tailgate, pulling up the secret bottom. He was putting a knife in its spot when he felt something smack his ass. Dean jumped up and his head bumped against the top.

He turned around while rubbing his head, seeing Cas standing there awkwardly.

'Cas. Did you just… smack my ass?'

Castiel was staring at the floor and had his hands behind his back, shyly.

Dean chuckled loudly, which made Cas look back up at him. 'Cas, I thought we were past this?' He takes a few steps to the angel and presses a chaste kiss to his lips, making the angel blush. 'Remember.'

The angel couldn't help but blush at the memory. After they had shared their first kiss together, they had only broken apart again after a while. Although after the event, Cas had been very shy and never tried to kiss Dean again, while Dean kept touching Cas in little moments.

Dean had let his hands wander down to Cas' waist, to wrap around it and pull him closer. They were now chest to chest. Dean moved his hand just that bit so it could land on the angel's ass and squeezed it a little, which in turn made the angel jump a little.

'You're cute when you blush.'

Castiel scraped his throat, 'I thought you weren't comfortable with this.'

'I got over it. Now about you smacking my ass,' He gave him his boyish smirk, 'Was this one of the things Sam told you to do?' Cas smiled, thinking about how this thing between them started thanks to Sam.

'He suggested it back then, but I never before felt tempted to actually attempt it until now. Your rear was showing and I felt very compelled.'

Dean nodded, impressed. 'Well maybe you should put your hands there again?' he suggested.

'Maybe I should.'

Then Cas stood on his toes to press his lips against Dean's, moving them gently against his. Dean then took the initiative to open his mouth and slip his tongue into the angel's, who in turn curiously twisted them together. A moan broke out of the hunter's throat from the combination of that feeling and Cas' hand resting down on his ass.

'You like that.' Cas asked, innocently. God did he even know how that sounded?

'You could say I do.' He pressed his lips back on Cas and let their tongues find each other again. Cas gripped the lapels of Dean's coat and pulled him closer so he could rest back on his feet again.

Slowly, Dean walked them backwards until he had Castiel pressed up against the wall. He pushed a leg in between the angel's, while one of his hands on the wall next to Cas' head and the other on his hip. Cas groaned deeply and rubbed his hips against Dean's, when he felt something happening to him in his pants.

'Dean. Dean. Dean!' He said urgently.

Reluctantly, Dean pulled away, 'What? Are you interrupting our great make-out session?' He smirked while saying that and quickly pressed their lips together. Quickly Cas pushed him away again.

'Dean. I seem to have a problem.' Dean wanted to ask what was up when he followed Cas' gaze down to his pants and noticed the outline of his erection. For some reason Dean burst out laughing at this, because obviously Cas didn't know what was happening to him, if his confused and adorable face wasn't already something to go by.

'Is that your angel blade or are you just really happy to see me?' Dean said sarcastically, which made Cas only more confused. 'It's a joke. But anyways, you have an erection, Cas.'

'What is a-'

'I'm not explaining it, you gotta experience it.' Dean said as he let his hands slide to the front of Cas trousers and remove the belt and open the zipper of the pants. Right when he went to slid his hand in, they heard the door creak open.

'Hey Dean, I'm back and I got you pie-' He stopped when he saw what was going on in front of him. 'Dude, were you guys making out?'

Dean scoffed and jumped away from Cas, 'No, I'm not gay!' He scoffed again and hurried out of the garage, leaving a confused Cas behind.

'Don't take it personal dude, he's probably head over heels for you, he's just too scared to admit it.' Sam said with a pat on the angel's shoulder.

Cas was still leaning against the Impala, fly undone. His face was red and he was breathing hard. Why would Dean pretend to show it to him and then leave. He frowned and did his fly back up and followed Sam and Dean out to the living room.


End file.
